Twelve signs
by Felidae1
Summary: Kaiba keeps on receiving love letters from a secret admirer. Who could this person be? All chapters up!
1. One

Hellooo..ooo..oo..o…

Uhm, yeah, I just tossed this fic in to keep my account running and letting everyone know, that yes, Felidae is still very much alive and has found a new obsession: Yugio-oh, or rather, a certain bishie from the show(I don't like the show, but that particular guy-yummy!)  
Where was I? Oh yeah, this story was originally situated at , but since it's the rating is mostly because of the language, I decided to put it here.

So, go on and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi-Oh, the sonnets are Shakespeare's and not even the vehicles mentioned in this fic are mine. I do, however, own the plot.

Summary: Kaiba recieves several mysterious love letters. Who could this secret admirer be? Pairing: Seto/?

Reviews: Yaayyy, please yes!

Archive. Like duh, just say where.

**  
**

**Twelve signs**

When he received the first letter, he thought, it was just another haiku from one of his countless admirers.  
He couldn't count the fanpost he received (mostly from heiresses or wealthy ladies, which were looking for a rich husband for either their daughters or themselves), praising his beauty, genius, business skills and what not more.  
This one, however, was..different.  
First of all, it wasn't a haiku, but a sonet, originally written by Shakespeare, and penned down in the most acrybic, beautiful handwriting he had ever encountered.  
The kanji were so delicate, they seemed like pieces of woven silk, rather than simple inked callygraphy.  
Second, the poem was less a praise, than an advise:

_From fairest creatures we desire increase,  
That thereby beauty's rose might never die,  
But as the riper should by time decease,  
His tender heir might bear his memory:  
But thou contracted to thine own bright eyes,  
Feed'st thy light's flame with self-substantial fuel,  
Making a famine where abundance lies,  
Thy self thy foe, to thy sweet self too cruel.  
Thou art now the world's fresh ornament,  
And only herald to the gaudy spring,  
Within thine own bud buriest thy content,  
And tender churl mak'st waste in niggarding.  
Pity the world, or else this glutton be,  
To eat the world's due, by the grave and thee._

He let the expensive, hand-made paper glide through his fingers, reading the poem over and over again.  
The letter contained nothing else, no 'beloved' admired', 'dearest' or similar endearing names, no explanation, no 'sincerely', 'love', 'yours forever' or any other greetings.  
Only those disturbingly fitting lines of poetry.  
Whoever chose this poem, knew him on a level, he himself rarely tread on.  
He smirked.  
Finally, a secret admirer, who displayed some sense of style and originality.

Seto couldn't wait to find out, who this person was.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Don't worry, the chappies will be following even as you read…


	2. Two

I think, in future I will only upload finished stories(thinks a moment)sheesh, then I would be uploading only once or twice a year-nah, better the common way…

**  
2**

His white coat swirled around his long legs, as he strode down the halls of the new-build wing adorning Domino City's children's hospital. Flashlights erupted cameras whirred, even as audience and reporters followed him suit.

"To the left, a neuro-cardial research center, with the most advanced equipment, including it's own technical laboratory. Straight ahead, the combined day-care ward/dining room, and the entire second floor will contain mostly patient's rooms and nurse offices, and the two top floors will be desinged especially for PR, complete with sauna, swimming pool and gym hall."  
Again, the audience roared it's applause, twice as loud even, when Kaiba politely, but feverishly refused, to have a memorial plate with his name installed.  
Basking in the admiration of the people, he entered his limo and drove back to the Kaiba Corp. building.  
For a while, all was quiet, and then Mokuba, who had been with him all the time, asked hesitantly:  
"So, why don't you let them put up the bronze plate, huh? I mean, it would have only been just, to let everyboy know, what you've done for those kids, ne?"  
His elder brother smirked.  
"Believe me, Mokuba, I have already memorized myself within that building, in a way, which fits me far better than some cheap metal ornament ever could."  
It was the truth, he had the architect to put his sign on every single floor in the entire hospital. The strange golden lines joining in the center of each room read, if shrunk to regular size, the letter 'K' for Kaiba. But since the letter were equal to each room's dimensions, chances were scarce, anyone would notice.  
And even if, what could they do about it?  
Mokuba blinked a few times at Seto's explanations, then shook his head and laughed:  
"Nii-san, you're incredible!"  
Seto's smile grew wider.  
"Yes, I fully agree on that."

The next week, newspapers were filled with pictures and comments about Kaiba's generousity, his desk was flooded with thank-you cards, invitations honorations and, of course, fan post. Sighing, he systematically sorted them out, most of them would be answered by his secretary, if at all.  
The few important ones, he had to deal with personally wandered on his desk, before he went in search for some much needed coffee. All in all, he was rather pleased with himself, not only was hospital founding totally tax-deductable, but it had also raised people's opinion about him, and flushed out a few rather promising business partners and clients.  
Seto walked into the kitchen and frowned, when he saw his outoto buried chest-deep inside the large fridge.  
Crossing his arms, he asked sternly:  
"What have I told you about snacking between the meals, Mokuba?"  
Raven locks shot up and grey-blue eyes widened in realization, making Seto smirk inwardly, at the cute picture the pre-teen involuntarily gave:  
In his left, he held packages of rice snacks and yokan, his right clutched a can of soda, and his mouth was crammed full with appeared to be either a thuna sandwich, or a huge chunk of fried tofu.  
Cocking a brow, Seto tsked disapprovingly.  
"It appears, you have been spending time with Yugi and his friends, particularly the mutt, again, ne?"  
Mokuba wanted to defend himself, but then remembered, that it was impolite, to speak with you mouth full, besides, it would have been useless to deny the truth: he _did_ spend time with the 'pathetic bunch of losers' as his brother called them.  
So, instead, of replying, the dark-haired boy pointed to the kitchen counter. Seto's eyes followed his finger, and then his heart leapt into his throath. How had _that_ particular letter gotten down here?  
And why did it upset him so much? It was not like it was something extraordinary special, although the writing was beautiful, and the paper the kind of wich he would have chosen himself, if he had to write a letter of such a personal matter.

Outside as cool and regal as always, the elder Kaiba crossed the kitchen and picked up the sheet, inspecting it from all sides, before turning a questioning glance at Mokuba.  
His brother had finally managed to bite off and swallow a piece of his sandwich, and answered:  
"I've no idea how, but when I got home, it was in one of the inside pockets of my jacket. Must have happened, when I was at the arcade with-my schoolmates", he ended lamely, not really wanting to confess, that he had met Jou, Honda, Anzu, Otogi and Yugi at the ice-cream parlor.  
Seto cocked a brow, then smirked.  
So obviously, one of the Yugi gang had the hots for him, huh? His mind instantly cross-checked the personalities and abilites of each member, and decided, that it was most probably Yugi's alter ego, Yami, who had sent him those lines.  
Choosing a steak knife, he slid the blade underneath the clasp, and ripped open the enveloppe.  
His long fingers nimbly took out and unfolded the paper, blue eyes scanning across the page.  
And then Seto's gaze filled with hatred, as he reread the poem again.  
He threw the letter on the floor, before turning on the heel, hissing:  
"That little, no-good, self-sufficient.._bastard_!"  
Mokuba stared puzzled at the slightly swinging door, his brother had just stormed out, then went over and picked up the letter.  
His eyes widened, whe he read, what had caused Seto's anger:

_  
Who is it that says most, which can say more,  
Than this rich praise, that you alone, are you?  
In those confine immuréd is the store,  
Which should example where your equal grew.  
Lean penury within that pen doth dwell,  
That to this subject lends not some small glory,  
But he that writes of you, if he can tell,  
That you are you, so dignifies his story.  
Let him but copy what in you is writ,  
Not making worse what nature made so clear,  
And such a counterpart shall fame his wit,  
Making his style admiréd every where.  
You to your beauteous blessings add a curse,  
Being fond of praise, which makes your praises worse._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Keep moving, keep moving, just ignore my lil' comments…


	3. Three

Sorry, forgot this in the last chappie:

Outoto: Japanese; little/younger brother

**_  
_**

**_3_**

He hated festivities, even small partys were a gruel to him.  
But since Mokuba had insisted on going, he let himself be talked into it.  
Besides, it was not like he needed an excuse to be here, seeing as the town major had sent him a personal invitation.  
The problem was, that, between discussing politics and wealth funds with the upper crust, Seto was forced to watch his little brother aswell.  
Which was why he was now standing in a corner of the dancehall, watching the people, particularly Mokuba, swaying to the music.  
Blue eyes roamed the crowd, coming to rest on a small, familiar group of teens.  
  
Otogi had replaced his headband with a red leather cap. A red, sleeveless leather vest wich was adorned with gold chains, was stretched taut over his torso. Skintight, tie-up black leather pants, which were at least two sizes two tight, clung to his legs. Biker boots completed the outfit.  
Disgustedly, Seto sneered at how the dice duelist simultanously ground his hips against two random girls' loins.  
His glance moved over to Yugi and Anzu, and his heart nearly stopped at the brunette's loud choice of clothes:  
  
The neon-pink halter top clashed horribly with the bright, orange plastic mini, and the green high heels weren't helping any.  
Not that it really mattered, since her dancing style consisted mostly of bouncing, wich was still classes better than what Yugi did.  
Seto winced, when the short duelist stomped on Anzu's left foot, in a desperate attempt to keep his balance. Obviously, the king of games was also the clumsiest dancer to ever grace the earth. Even his elegant attire, a short-sleeved, pale blue shirt and purple jeans with silver studs and ankle-high boots couldn't disguise his complete lack of talent.  
  
Diverting his eyes from the pitiful sight, Kaiba instead turned his gaze on Shizuka.  
The young girl sported a cute, fluffy summer dress with large flower print, her sandal-covered feet moving uncertainly to the rhythm, following Honda's busterous lead.  
Hiroto's usually pointy hair was slightly softened down, a few accurately placed strands of hair falling onto his forehead.  
Velvet, deep green and shining, the blazer flirted with his lean figure, his seemingly endless legs appearing even longer dressed in smooth, dark blue cotton, Honda's body twisting in perfect sync to the music.  
But the undisputed lord of the dance that night was Jounouchi Katsuya.  
  
The blond moved in almost hypnotizing ways, restoring dance to what it was: an art.  
An expensive white shirt, only halfway buttoned, revealing his well-toned chest, silk black pants and black dress shoes, the only accessory item his ever-present dogtag: the simple, yet beautous style only managed to highlight his good looks and unruly golden hair.  
Kaiba tilted a brow at Jou's graceful motions.  
So the mutt _did_ have a talent, even if wasn't one of any real use.

Otogi chose that particular moment, to unravel himself from his female...attachments and draw Katsuya's attention to him.  
A few moments, the two guys talked quietly, then a short but heated argument erupted, which was ended by Katsuya crossing his arms and giving the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters an angry glare.  
This one tried a different approach, green eyes always flitting over to Seto, who watched the scene with dull interest. Finally, Katsuya threw his hands in the air, exclaiming his dislike and defeat, then nodded hesitantly.  
With a friendly pat on the back, he was pushed direction Kaiba, uncertanity, annoyance and discomfort showing on his face.

Sighing, he came to stand before the taller brunet, and, crossing his arms anew, he muttered.  
"So?"  
Kaiba just turned his head the other way, attempting to ignore the younger one.  
Growling, Katsuya tried to keep his cool, before asking:  
"Care to dance?"  
Seto's head snapped around, as he snarled:  
"Pardon _me_?"  
Shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the next, Jou huffed.  
"Listen, this isn't my idea, 'kay? Otogi put up this insane bet, to see, who's the better dancer, you or me. And since there's fity bucks in the pot, plus a free, limited version of 'Dungeon Dice Monsters: Golden Era', I took the bait. So, what'cha say, you up to the challenge?"  
Kaiba considered this a few moments. As much as he hated making a spectacle out of himself, he just couldn't turn down the opportunity, to put the mutt in his place. Besides, he could use the practice.  
"Fine, welp. But no closed dances." Jou made a face, as if just having been ordered to clean a garbage can with his tongue.  
"Like, duh, it's not that I'd wanted to touch you in the first place, except perhaps, to punch in your nose!" he roared, which made Kaiba chuckle.  
"As if you would ever stand a chance against me, pup. Now, are you ready to face defeat-yet again?"  
If looks could kill, Katsuya would have faced a triple death sentence. But this way, all he could do, was to follow the CEO to the center of the hall, where this one immediately began moving in sync to the rhythm.  
Their old rivalry had come alive once again.

Sweatdrops formed his brow, but he never once took his eyes off his opponent.  
They had been dancing for nigh on two hours, and, one by one, a crowd had gathered around them, encouraging both him and the welp.  
Blue eyes narrowed in anger and grudged, unwilling respect. Jou was an excellent dancer, even he had to admit that.  
'If his dueling skills were anywhere the level of his dancing abilites, he might even be a challenge. But then again, he'll never reach my height. Time to end this posse, and show this dog, that I'll always best him."  
With that thought, Seto performed a combo of several very accurate, difficult flamenco steps, then paused in an elegant pose, to see, what Jou had to offer.  
Nothing could have prepared him for Katsuya's counter; the blond dove into a split, pirouetted back into an upright position, rolled his slim hips in ways, Kaiba had thought anatomically impossible, threw in a little moonwalking, somersaulted and came to land gracefully on his feet, arms stretched wide, his now open shirt billowing around his sweat-covered body, head thrown back in triumph, amber eyes shining passionately from underneath wild, golden tresses.

For three seconds, all was silent, and then the audience roared in awe, even as the two opponents shook off their trance and relaxed enough, to resume normal positions.  
Closing the distance between them, Jou offered a hand, and Kaiba had no other choice, than to accept it, although his other fist shook in rage. The other one gave a friendly half-smile, obviously blind to the brunet's rage.  
"Hey, you're pretty good, I'll give ya that, Kaiba. Think, we'll be seeing each other again on the dancefloor, perhaps even for another..challenge?" he mused, just to grit his teeth in pain, when Seto squeezed his hand rather hard.  
"Not in this lifetime, mutt. And don't think, just because you won this one little struggle, I'll ever respect you in any way!"  
Rolling his eyes, Jou twisted his fingers out of Kaiba's steel-like grip, mumbling:  
"Sheesh, I knew, you're a sore loser, just never thought, you'd be _that_ bitter about it. Ya stuck-up bastard", he added under his breath, flexing his throbbing hand. Seto only cast him his infamous cold glare, which didn't impress Jou.  
With a shrug, Katsuya turned to face the audience, to collect his well-earned applause and praise, when, suddenly, he caught sight of a pair of green eyes and black hair. Immediately, his temper got the better of him, and, pushing through the people, he called after the other teen:  
"Otogi Ryuuji, come back here! You're the one, who caused this whole trouble! I swear, if I get my hands on you, you'll wish, you'd never been born. I'll make ya regret that haire-brained idea of yours for sure, just wait-hey, hey, where d'ya think, you're-hey come back here, ya little-"  
His voice was lost in the babbling and cheering of the crowd, as he took after Otogi.

No one ever noticed Kaiba heading for the exit, Mokuba in tow.

He really didn't needed this now.  
Sitting at his desk, Kaiba contemplated if wether or not to open the newest letter, then decided, to read it anyway, knowing the thought of it, or rather, the curiousity, would keep nagging him.  
With a furrowed brow, Seto read the carefully penned lines, before shaking his head and tossing the sheet into a drawer.  
"Asinie poetry!" he hissed, as he returned to the matters at hand, creating the next generation of duel disc.  
Inside his head, the words kept turning over and over again, like an endless caroussel.

_  
Unthrifty loveliness why dost thou spend  
Upon thy self thy beauty's legacy?  
Nature's bequest gives nothing but doth lend,  
And being frank she lends to those are free:  
Then beautous niggard why dost thou abuse,  
The bounteous largess given thee to give?  
Profitless usurer why dost thou use  
So great a sum of sums yet canst not live?  
For haffing traffic only with thy self alone,  
Thou of thy self thy sweet self dost deceive,  
Then how when nature calls thee to be gone,  
What acceptable audit canst thou leave?  
Thy unused beauty must be tombed with thee,  
Wich uséd lives th' executor to be.  
_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Heh, sorry, I couldn't help the Anzu-bashing. I hope her fans don't maim me for it...°  
_


	4. Four

  
  
Ok, I guess by now everybody knows I got a thing for Jou-but then again how can one _not_ like him? So brave, wild, honest, fierce(trails off and drools, as she imagines a shirtless Jou)…

**  
**

**4**

It was a heated battle, Yugi fought against Bakura, but then again, it was nothing new:  
  
The spirit of the Millenium ring had taken over his host's body, caused trouble, challenged Yami to a duel and was now recieving the usual ass-kicking by the pharao.  
The whole school was gathered around them, seeing as the duel took place on the teacher's parking lot, where Kaiba's sports car was also parked. Said CEO was watching the fight with mild interest, making mental notes of each of the combatant's strategies.  
A soft rustling of cloth on metal made him turn his head, and to his surprise there stood none other than Otogi Ryuuji, arms crossed, as he leaned against the blue-white Nissan R390GT1 Road Car Seto called his.  
"How's the saying go, 'the more things change..'?" said the black-haired teen, causing the brunet to face the battlefield anew.  
A while both were silent, and then Otogi sighed:  
"You know, I really thought, you would win. I mean, I knew, you're an extraordinary dancer, so I counted on you, to make Jou look like a fool. Well, looks like I'm a fifty and a game poorer. Still, you got some really nice moves."

With that, he pushed himself off the car and, walking towards the almost finished duel, threw back over his shoulder:  
"Oh, by the way, Kaiba, you look great in Armani."  
For a moment, the young president just stood there, blinking, then a sly smile crept across his features.  
'Now _that _was not what I would call decent. Might as well come out of the closet, Ryuuji.'  
With that thought, Seto got into his car, seeing as how Bakura had been defeated once again, and drove to his next meeting.

This time, it took the letter five days to arrive at his place, and when it did, Seto had to restrain himself, not to tear open the enveloppe. However, his face fell considerably, when, instead of a heated confession, he read those lines:

_  
So it is not with me as with that muse,  
Stirr'd by a painted beauty to his verse,  
Who heaven itself for ornament doth use  
And every fair with his fair doth rehearse,  
Making a couplement of proud compare  
With sun and moon, with earth and sea's rich gems,  
With April's first-born flowers and all things rare  
That heaven's air in it's huge rondure hems.  
Oh, let me true in love but truly write,  
And then believe me my love is as fair  
As any mother's child, though not so bright  
As those gold candles fix'd in heaven's air:  
Let them say more that like of hearsay well;  
I will not praise that purpose not to sell.  
  
_

'So we're playing hard to get, ne? Well, we'll see who's got the longer breath Otogi. I am a very patient person, if I put my mind on it.' Kaiba smirked.

The letter slid into the dark confines of his desk.__

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


	5. Five

Yes, the car(s) I chose for Kaiba are from GT2-sue me, I just thought, they fit him best.

**  
**

**5**

To be honest, he was disappointed.

Obviously Otogi had not been his secret admirer, seeing as he was now dating none other than-Anzu.  
And try as he might, Kaiba just couldn't wrap his around the fact, that the dice duelist would chose someone so-so-_blah._  
In all honesty, he had assumed, Honda and Otogi had been dating secretely, he wouldn't have given it a second thought, if Ryujii had been seeing Yugi, heck, he would have even understood if he had crushed on the mutt, but-Anzu?  
That annoying, blabbing, ditzy, bouncy _bimbo_?  
It was wrong on so many levels, the thought alone made Seto quiver in disgust.  
"Kaiba-san, are you alright?" asked his counselor in worry, and the CEO nodded.  
"Yes, I suppose, I might be coming down with a little cold, but then again, I doubt, it is anything serious. Let us return to the matter at hand."  
With those words, Seto pushed all thoughts about love letters and would-be stalkers aside.

Exhausted, he slumped down in his desk chair.  
Today had been an officially bad day.

First, the test results of his new duel discs returned, obviously, the new holographic system caused a wide array of failures, from simple instable images to backfiring hardware.  
Then, Mokuba came home with a blue eye, explaing his brother proudly, how he had used some of the moves this one had tought him, to fend off against the other four bullies, wich had try to 'ruffle his feathers.'  
And, to top it off, the cook had had an accident, and was now in hospital, wich meant, until he found a replacement, Seto was forced to take over kitchen duty.  
So, it was with a heavy heart, as he flipped through his daily mail, that he saw the all too familiar rice paper peek out from under a large manila wrapper.  
He opened it, sure, to find some kind of farewell written in it.

_  
As an unperfect actor on the stage,  
Who with his fear is put besides his part,  
Or some fierce thing replete with too much rage,  
Whose strength's abundance weakens his own heart;  
So I for fear of trust, forget to say,  
The perfect ceremony of love's rite,  
And in mine own love's strength seem to decay,  
O'er-charged with burden of mine own love's might:  
O let my looks be then the eloquence,  
And dumb presagers of my speaking breast,  
Who plead for love, and look for recompense,  
More than that tongue that more hath more expressed.  
O learn to read what silent love hath writ,  
To hear with eyes belongs to love's fine wit._

A smile, faint and almost tender, curled his lips.  
'Fine. Since I'm still in the race, I'll try to hear with my eyes.'  
Seto put the letter to the other ones, then cracked his knuckles and turned on his laptop.  
Suddenly, he didn't feel tired at all.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Yesh, Seto doesn't like Anzu…neither do I.


	6. Six

Sorry, I wanted to put up this story in one go, but couldn't log in, that's why the hold-up. No hard feelings, ne? Oh, and this one real long chappie, so take your time reading it...

**  
**

**6**

Seto Kaiba on cocaine was a very nice, almost gleefull person.  
Unluckily, Seto Kaiba was also an angry drunk.

Every few weeks, when peer pressure became too much or he felt like celebrating, he would send off one of his employees to get him some sugar, worth a fifty-thousand Yen.  
Once appropriately 'loaded', he would slip into casual black clothing and take a walk on the wild side.  
Or, as the patrons of downtown Domino dubbed it, 'go on rampage'.  
Within an hour, he would hit every Arcade along the way, challenging the local champions and spending money with both hands.  
Sadly enough, he also drank far too much than he could support, and once the effect of the cocaine wore off and the alcohol kicked in, he would start picking fights, insult and threaten people and destroy interiors.  
The owners of the respective locals would sigh, count the damage, and send the bill to Kaiba Corp., as always.

It was four a.m. when Seto, completely fueled and empty-pocketed, stumbled through the quiet alley's, a bottle of sake in his hand and anger in his heart. He neeed to hurt, to destroy someone or something.  
"Damn, Anzu, I can't believe we missed the last bus because of you!"  
"Hey, it's not my fault, the ladies room was chock full!"  
"Besides, who do you think you are, putting down my girl?"  
"Oh come on, folks, it's not that bad, I mean, it's only a five blocks walk, right?"  
"For you, Ryuji and Anzu maybe, Yug, but Honda and I gotta head all the way uphill, wich may take up nearly an hour of foot-work! Sides, it's not like it's the first time this happened!"

Kaiba listened to the approaching voices, and smirked. Perfect.  
Taking another swig from the sake, he fingered in his pockets for the bottle cap. Miraculously, he hadn't lost it, and closed the bottle, before sliding it into the confines of his short, black leather jacket.  
"-and then the cab driver charged u-mmph!"  
Jou had just connected face-first with Kaiba's shoulder, but this one did not even seem to register it. His cold, blue eyes rested on his arch-rival, as he slurred:  
"We-ell, look what we got here. The bad..bad hair-day dwarf and hish deme-mented friends. Is it a blue moon, or did the ashylum hand out gen'ral amnesty?"  
The other five teens gawked at him, until Honda asked hesitantly:  
"Uhh, Kaiba are you..drunk?"  
Seto shot him a hatefull glare, causing the other brunet to back off. Jou snorted.  
"Yup, Kaiba's offically, royally and totally pissed!" he chuckled-and evaded the backhand slap by pure luck.  
"Silence, mutt!" thundered the CEO, "my bu-business's solem-so-solely with th-that diminutive friend of yours!"

Closing the distance between him and Yugi with three long, but wobbly strides, he lifted the shorter boy up at his collar.  
"Becaushe of you I lo-host my title as number one dube-duelist in the world. I've lost ev'thing wich really mattered to me to a-a-whiny midget _punk_! If not for you, I could have fu-finally left my past behind me!"  
The millenium puzzle shone, as Yugi and Yami switched places, but before the exchange was complete, it was interrupted. Seto grabbed the chain and, dropping Yugi, pulled it over this one's head.  
"You an-and your..stupid, cheap tru-trinklet! Wanna see, wha-what it means t' me?"  
Yugi's eyes widened in fear, when Kaiba rose his arm, grinning like a madman.  
"Nothing!" The puzzle described a high, glistening arc, before it hit the pavement and shattered into its individual pieces.

"Nooooooo!" screamed Yugi, as he felt the spirit's presence being torn from his soul, and collapsed to his knees.  
"Kaiba!" Jou tackled the drunk CEO to the ground, before this one could even react, and, straddling the brunet's hips, began raining down blow after blow against this one's defenseless form.  
Already after the second punch, Seto went out like a light. Huffing, Katsuya stopped hitting him, and turning to his friends, yelled:  
"Ok, guys, we gotta find those pieces! We're not leaving, until we got every single part of the puzzle! Yug, you ok?"

Yugi didn't answer, eyes teary and vacant, as he cradled the center piece of the millenium item in his hands, trying to find the other half of his soul in the shining surface-

"Yug?" Jou lay an arm around Yugi's shoulder. This one looked up, eyes staring straight past his blond friend. Katsuya drew a quick breath and, pulling up the shorter duelist, demanded:  
"Hurry up, everyone, I think, Yugi just went into some kinda shock! We gotta get him outta here, asap!"  
Honda cocked his head towards the unconcious Kaiba.  
"What about him?"  
"Let moneybags take care of himself! Not like I care!" sneered Jou.  
"We can't leave him here like this," opposed Anzu, "he might get run over, or die of alcohol poisoning, or-or-"  
"-Or get mugged, or choke on his own puke-sorry, koibito!" added Otogi, when his girlfriend gave him a disgusted look.  
Rolling his eyes, Jou huffed:  
"Fine, fine, we'll save Kaiba-again. Honda, get me his cell phone!"  
"What are you up to?" asked the brunet puzzled, as he brought him the requested item. Katsuya pressed a few keys, then flashed Honda his sharkiest grin and replied:  
"Just watch and learn."

He awoke with the mother of all hangovers. Every single bone in his body hurt, his mouth seemed to be home of a mouldering throw rug, and his intestines were revolting. And to make matters worse, his face felt, as if he had tried to split boulders with his head. Kaiba shifted carefully under his blue comforters, but his stomach had other ideas.  
He only just made it to the bathrom, before everything he had consumed the previous night made an impromptu return.  
Then he just lay there, forehead resting on the cool porcelain rim of the toilet seat.  
Three painkillers, a cup of coffee and half a dozen phone-calls later, Seto was fast asleep again.

Kaiba rose with the setting sun, but the only shiny thing about him were the multi-colored bruises he sported. Once he had showered and dressed, he went to the kitchen in search for some ice.  
Dinner was just about to be served, so he sat down and ordered the replacement cook, to bring him a bowl of ice, while they waited for his younger borther.

Just as the ice was set before him, in bounced Mokuba-and stopped dead in his tracks, when he saw Seto's swollen face.  
"Nii-san, what happened? How did you get hurt?"  
Kaiba blinked a few times, before replying:  
"I can honestly say, that I have no idea."  
A polite throath-clearing drew his attention to his personal assistant, who was supposed to be guarding Mokuba.  
"I believe, I can put some light on last night's events, Kaiba-san."  
Seto waved a hand, urging him to continue.

"Obviously when you were-intoxicated, you got into an argument with Yugi mouto and his friends. While this-disagreement, Mouto-kun's millenium puzzle was broken, wich caused Jounouchi-kun to attack you. In your..inabrieated state, you lacked the strength to defend yourself, and were rendered unconcious. Apparently, Jounouchi felt bad about his malevolent behaviour against your person, and had the driver pick you up, using the speed-dial on your cell phone."

Kaiba silently digested this information, before shrugging it off.  
"Whatever. Anything else, that requires my immediate attention?"  
"Aside of the daily post, which I took the liberty to bring you, I assume, there is nothing else, really."

With a nod, Seto dismissed him, as he used the butter knife to open the different wrappers. Mokuba, devouring his meal, silently watched his brother scanning efficently through each page, while inbetween picking through his food.  
His brother's fingers trembled slightly, as he picked up a particular, expensive looking letter. The knife tore the delicate fabric apart and with a sound like brittle silk, the single sheet was freed from its confine.  
Seto read the lines twice, three, four times, then all of a sudden, pushed his chair back and rose from the table.  
"I-I think, I lost my appetite" he blurted out, and with those words, he was out the door, before Mokuba could even blink.

Frowning, the young boy got up and walked to Seto's place. He picked up the letter, to inspect it, and then his blue-grey eyes widened in disbelief:  
Unlike the last poem, this one was not penned down with black ink, but with blood, if the splotchy, brown-red quality of the inscriptions was any indication:

_My love is as a fever, longing still  
For that wich longer nurseth the disease,  
Feeding on that which doth preserve the ill,  
The uncertain sickly apetite to please.  
My reason, the physician to my love,  
Angry, that his prescriptions are not kept,  
Hath left me, and I desperate now approve  
Desire is death, which physic did except.  
Past cue I am now reason is past care,  
And frantic mad with evermore unrest;  
My thoughts and my discourse as madmen's are,  
At random from the truth, vainly express'd:  
For I have sworn thee fair, and thought thee bright,  
Who art as black as hell, as dark as night._

'Wow, whoever wrote this, must be really ticked off about Seto. I think, it would be best, if nii-san would apologize, before things get out of hand.'  
Determinded, Mokuba went in search for his brother, his food forgotten, left to go cold.

The cook sighed rejectedly.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hmm? Yes, I realize Kaiba is very OOC, just go with the plot, kay?


	7. Seven

Aaand, yet another endless chappie-it gets better from here onwards, I promise…

**  
**

**7**

Kaiba didn't want to be here. But damn, if his younger brother wasn't a persistant little pest.

_"I don't care, if you like it or not, Seto. You obviously really hurt the person who wrote you this letter, and you'd better apologize, before he or she decides to do something stupid!"_

So this was why Kaiba found himself in his Road Car, waiting for school to finish. In groups or one by one, the students poured out of the multiple buildings, and Set's long fingers nervously glid over the rim of his coat. There.  
A wild, blond mane, chestnut curls groomed into a perfect triangle, copper tresses and a shock of gold, red and black hair caught his attention.  
'Time to get this show on the road' thought Kaiba, as he descended his car.

"Just what were you thinking, flipping off the math teacher? You're lucky, he only gave you three pages of extra homework, and no detention!" spat Anzu.  
"Hey, I was right, (2vwx)6 equals 64v6w6x6. There was no need to insult me in the first place!" shot Katsuya back.  
"Cool down, Jou, I bet, the teach was just as surprised as everyone else, that you got the right answer on the first try!" griped Honda. And sweatdropped, when a fist was shoved in his face.  
"How 'bout I knock _you_ out with the first punch?" snarled Jou.  
"Yugi, wait!"  
Purple eyes widened in fear and recognition. Instinctly, Yugi clutched the chain around his neck with both hands, even as Honda and Jou positioned themselves between him and Seto.

"Back off, money bags, or I'll finish the job I started last time!" treatened Katsuya, and Honda added:  
"Yeah, and this time, you got no excuse, whatsoever. We wont let you off the hook that easy this time!"  
Anzu nodded in agreement.

Kaiba stood there, inspecting the line of defense, before shaking his head in disapprovement.  
"I assure you, I am not here to harm Yugi. In contrary."  
Wedging himself past Jou and Honda, which only reluctantly took a step back, ready to attack on the slightest indication, Seto came to stand before Yugi. The shorter boy gripped the chain harder, fear and determination warring on his face.  
Slowly, the CEO reached into one of the hidden pockets inside his coat, and pulled out-a letter.

Honda breathed a sigh of relief, but Jou was still suspicious.  
"Look out Yug, you never know, what this jerk got planned. It may be a bomb, that blows up in your face, the moment you open it!" Kaiba, who handed the paper to Yugi, who still held on to his chain with one white-knuckled hand, smirked.  
"If you would pay more attention to all those action movies you rot your brain with, mutt, you would know, that only a complete fool would stand by, waiting for Mouto to open the letter, if it really were a bomb."

Yugi, reassured by those words, took the letter and, using his keys, fumbled with the seal. Everybody held their breath, as the paper was torn and-nothing happened. Never letting go of his millenium puzzle, he removed the single sheet from the wrapper, and opened it.  
Seto nodded, satisfied.  
"I am sure, you will understand the meaning behind this, Yugi. Don't make me wait for your answer."  
Blue bore into purple, and for a moment, Yugi thought, he saw something in Kaiba's eyes, but then, the brunet turned around, and headed for his car, never once looking back.

The duelist read the letter again and again, his expression growing more and more confused.  
"Hey, Yugi, what's wrong?" asked Anzu, reading over his shoulder.  
"Yeah, Yugi, you look, like you just seen Yuki-onna, or something!" agreed Honda, as he and Jou both stole a peek.  
And face-faulted.

_Oh, for my sake do you with Fortune chide,  
The guilty goddess of my harmful deeds,  
That did not better for my live provide  
Than public means wich public manners breeds.  
Thence comes it that my name receives a brand,  
And almost thence my nature is subdu'd  
To what it works in, like the dyer's hand.  
Pity me then, and wish I were renew'd;  
Whilst like a willing patient I will drink  
Potions of eisel 'gainst my strong infection-  
No bitterness that I will bitter think,  
Nor double penance to correct correction:  
Pity me then, dear friend, and I assure ye,  
Even that your pity is enough to cure me._

"Is that-a poem?" asked Anzu breathlessly, not quiet believing her eyes. Honda's mouth worked, but no words came out. Jou, in contrary, turned green and grey with disgust, as he chortled:  
"Ok, I think it's safe to say, that moneybags completely _lost_ it! He always was a few cards short of a deck, but this is _sick_, even for him! What's the meaning of this-this-crazy drabble?!? I mean, if I used such-such-_words_ in a test, they'd probably have me charted off to the asylum faster than I can say my name!"

Yugi, or rather Yami, since they had switched places again, shook his head.  
"No, I assume, it's an apology."  
Under his breath, he added:  
"I think. I guess. I hope."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Can you see where this is going? Can you? Good, because now comes the fun part.


	8. Eight

Oh my, hehehe, did I say, the chapters would become better? I meant longer of course, hehehee..ahehe..hum(sweatdrops)

**  
**

**8**

For the duration of the next five days, Kaiba buried himself in work, not that he ever lacked it, and was too busy monitoring his different projects than to care about anything else except for Mokuba.  
Despite his efforts, he still couldn't forget, what had happened the day after he handed Yugi the letter:

_The short duelist, or rather, the pharao, waited for him at his mansion's gate, leaning casually against the brick wall. After descending his limo and telling the driver not to wait for him, Kaiba approached Yami.  
This one pushed himself off the wall, and, walking towards Seto, offered this one a hand.  
Confused, the CEO shook it, though this was not, what he had expected. Yami smiled.  
"Apology accepted, Kaiba. And remember, if you ever need a friend, or any kind of help, I will be there, if you let me."  
Kaiba thought, he saw something different, a softer, knowing flicker pass through those purple eyes, but he was not quiet sure.  
'Probably he's just stalling time, until Yugi has cooled off enough, before he breaks the news to him', thought Kaiba, as he watched the pharao leave._

Finally, the new duel discs were working flawless, and Kaiba was rather pleased, not only with himself, but also with his staff.  
It was no wonder then, that the next Saturday night saw him cajoling downtown, with enough cocaine in his pockets and nosetrils to send him to jail for three years, if the police should think of checking him.  
Which, of course, they never did.

Somewhat short past one am, he found himself in a disco, higher than a kite and so cheerfull, nobody believed him to be Seto Kaiba, even if he said so. Not that it really mattered to him, as long as someone cared to dance, they could call him Taro Tanaka if they wanted.  
Then his blue eyes landed on a familiar silhouette and, without warning, Kaiba grabbed the poor guy around the waist, pulling him close to his body.  
"Aack, who-Kaiba?!?" shouted Yugi, even as the CEO gave him a large, rather unnerving smile.  
"Shh, not so loud, I'm incognito here!" hushed Seto, grin still growing wider, making Yugi shiver in fear.  
"I need to talk with Yami, Mouto. Alone."  
He could almost see the shifting of the souls, as Yugi's innocent orbs grew, darker, fiercer-colder.  
"What do you want, Kaiba?" demanded the pharao, before narrowing his eyes.  
"Are you in danger?" he added, causing Seto to laugh.  
"Yes, you might say that, in a manner of speaking, But for now, let's put our worries aside and dance."  
"Kaiba, I really don't-hey!"  
Yami suddenly found himself squeezed snug against Kaiba's long, lean body, unwillingly grinding his waist against this one's crotch. He had no other chance than to follow the lead, least he make this embarassing situation even worse.

Jou, who just returned from the bathroom, was greeted by the sight of a frightened Yami dancing nose-to-chest with an obviously insane Kaiba, and a highly amused Honda, who was sitting on a barstool, beer in one hand, and roaring with laughter. Taking the seat next to his friend, Jou cocked his head towards the odd couple and asked:  
"Think, we should rescue Yug? He doesn't look, as if he's enjoying it."  
Honda stared at him, as if he had grown a second head.  
"Are you nuts? This is the best show of my live! I mean, Kaiba's so stoned, he'd probably do a strip, if you asked him to, and, let's face it, both Yugi and Yami could use the dancing lessons."

Uncertain, Katsuya let his friend talk him into enjoying the spectacle. Which he did, although he couldn't help but feeling a little guilty, sitting there, sipping beers, while Yami was obviously fighting to keep up with Kaiba's fast movements.  
After twenty-eight minutes, the pharao had enough, and twisted out of the CEO's grip, saying that he needed a rest. Immediately, Kaiba loosened his hold on him, though still clasping the shorter duelist's hands firmly in his.  
"I understand, that you are tired, Yami, I will no longer force you to go on. There is one thing, though, I need to do, before you leave."

Swiftly, before anyone had time to react, he swopped Yami up in his arms and gave him a searing, wet kiss.

Hona and Jou, unisono, spat out their respective gulp of beer in a vast spray, soaking their immediate vicinity.  
For several moments, they just sat there in mute horror, before Jou finally rasped:  
"Kaiba's nuts."  
"Insane."  
„Whacko."  
„Bonkers."  
„Coo-coo."  
„Gaga."  
"We gotta save Yugi!" bellowed Katsuya, as he shot up from his chair, Honda right behind him, but by the time they reached their friend, Kaiba had already left. Yami just stood there, dazed, before drawing a deep, shuddering breath. Jounuchi arrived first, laying an arm around the pharao's shoulder.

"Hey, Yugi-Yami-are you..okay?"  
The spirit sighed anew, before confessing:  
"I..I think, I need to sit down."  
He let himself be led away from the dancefloor to a barstool by Katsuya, who reassured, him, that Kaiba had meant nothing by that, and that it was most probably just some sick, twisted joke on his, Yami's, expense.  
Honda, meanwhile, watched the door, through which the CEO had disappeared, with a heated glare.  
"Damn, you, Kaiba!" he hissed, voice edged with hatred.

Unlike the previous time, Seto remembered every single detail of his night out with crystal clarity:  
The dancing, the flirting, the kiss he shared with Yami-who would have thought, the pharao tasted like cinnamon and blackcurrant? Exotic, sweet, fresh, like a tropic fruit…  
He had made the first step, and was now waiting for Yami's.  
When the next letter arrived, Kaiba was just busy telling off his staff, because of the stalling production of the new duel discs.  
However, his mood lightened considerably, when he saw the familiar handwriting on one of the sheets, his secretary had brought in.  
Quickly finishing the business at hand, Seto reached for his letter opener, swiftly breaching the seal. Eager to read the newest confession of Yami's love to him, his gaze came to rest on these words:

_Beshrew that heart that makes my heart to groan  
For that deep wound it gives my friend and me!  
It's not enough to torture me alone,  
But slave to slavery my sweet'st friend must be?  
Me from myself thy cruel eye hath taken,  
And my next self thou harder hast engross'd:  
Of him, my self, and thee I am forsaken,-  
A torment thrice threefold, thus to be cross'd.  
Prison my heart in thy steel bosom's ward,  
But then my friend's heart let my poor heart bail;  
Whoe'er keeps me, let my heart be his guard:  
Thou canst not then use rigour in my jail.  
And yet thou wilt; for I, being pent in thee,  
Perforce am thine, and all that is in me._

The paper slid from his nerveless fingers, as blue eyes stared unseeing into the distance.  
'Oh kami,' he thought 'I kissed the wrong guy!'

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Muahahahahahahahahahaaaaa!!! I admit, I pictured that shell-shocked look on Kaiba's face when I wrote this-sheesh, just imagine the embarassment..!


	9. Nine

Author's note: Text in italics, which aren't poetry, are past events. Oh, and I don't own the games mentioned, either.

**  
**

**9**

"I'm telling you, he _wasn't_ drunk!" fumed Yugi, as he stomped down the halls of Domino High, Honda, Jou and Anzu behind him.

Yugi was seriously pissed at Kaiba.

Ever since the..incident, Yami had locked himself within his soul room and refused to come out or even talk with him. It was no wonder, that the spikey-haired teen was furious.  
And considering the forgiving and good-hearted nature of Yugi, this said a lot.

"Still not better?" asked Anzu, as she sipped her cream soda through a straw. Jou and Honda, each nursing a coke, shook their heads.  
"Nope. He's been through Resident Evil, SoulCalibur and four times Fist of The North Star, and is still raging", replied Honda.  
They had taken Yugi to the arcade, to let off some steam. Not that it really helped.  
Jou shivered, before adding:  
"Ya know, I never thought I'd say this, but a mad Yug is almost scarier than a fuming Yami."  
His friends nodded in agreement, even as a voice said:  
"Then I assume, it is not a good moment to disturb him, ne?" Jou shook his head.  
"Nope, not rea-" His eyes widened, when he recognized the voice. Swerving around and bringing his fists up in defense was one thing. Glaring at the person before him, he snapped:  
"Kaiba! What the hell are _you_ doing here? Don't you think, you've caused enough trouble as it is?"  
Honda interfered, by pushing the taller brunet away from his blond friend.  
"You rotten, stuck-up ecchi bastard! Because of you, Yami's in a flunk, and Yug's upset! What the hell were you thinking, if you even _were_ thinking at all?"  
Rearranging his coat, Kaiba hissed:  
"That's particularly the reason, I ca-"  
"Leave, Kaiba. Now. I don't want to see you."

Yugi stood there, wide amethyst eyes dark and serious, as was his expression. Kaiba took a step towards the shorter duelist, only to be stopped by two leather-clad, respectively half-bared, arms.  
"No way, Kaiba. Whatever you wanna tell Yugi, you can tell from there!" snarled Jou.  
The CEO glared at the two shorter teens, before fixing his gaze back on the tri-color haired duelist.  
"Yugi, I understand that you are upset, but believe me, this whole situation is-was-an unfortunate misunderstanding. I have to talk to Yami."  
"No! Back off!" shouted Yugi, clutching the millenium puzzle in both hands and stepping away from Kaiba.  
"Because of you, Yami won't even talk to me! He's locked himself in his room, and I can't reach him! If you wanted to hurt him, then congratulations, because you did! I hope, you're proud of yourself!"  
His lower lip quivered, and he had to blink away tears, but Yugi kept his eyes firmly locked with Kaiba's. The CEO huffed.

"Listen, Mouto, that's exactly why I am here. I really need to talk with Yami."  
"No! Go away!"  
"Yugi, I _have_ to talk to Yami, to clear this situation. I _need_ to talk to him."  
The short boy only shook his head wildly.  
Kaiba stood motionless, his face however, was in turmoil, jaw muscles working overtime, and then, barely audible, he said:  
"Please."

Yugi's head snapped up, even as Anzu face-faulted. Jou and Honda only gaped in disbelief, jaws hanging somewhere between their feet.  
"What..did you say?" whispered Yugi incredulous.  
The CEO looked, as if he were trying to swallow a very large and rather disgusting chunk of bile, before repeating:  
"Let me talk to Yami. Please."

Anzu, Honda and Jou scurried away from the two as far as possible, huddled together in a scared bundle of nerves.  
"This-this isn't Kaiba! It must be some kind of doppelgaenger or clone!" muttered the brunette girl.  
"Maybe it _is_ Kaiba, and he's stoned again-no, it can't be, no Kaiba I know would eaver ask for anything, let alone beg!" hushed Honda. Jou meanwhile was hugging himself, rocking back and forth, chanting:  
"The world is ending! The world is ending! Repent Sinners, repent! Armaggeddon! Final judgment! Ragnaroek! The world is ending! The world is ending..!"

Yugi and Kaiba stared at each other for a while, the trio chattering in the back, until Kaiba blew his fuse and snarled:  
"Would you three sideshows mind to stop fooling around? This situation is weird enough without your obnoxious behaviour!"  
"Leave them be. Now, what is it, you wanted to tell me, Kaiba?"  
The president of Kaiba Corp. turned to face the pharao. Inwardly, he flinched, although his expression gave away nothing. Yami looked ready to ban him to the Shadow Realm. _After_ maiming and wiping the floor with him, that was.

'Come on, Seto, you can do this. It's a one-of-a-time thing' he thought.  
'Uh-huh. Have we forgotten, that we already apologized to Yami before?' whispered a traitorous little voice in the back of his mind.  
'Shut up!' fumed Seto, easily quenching the voice. To Yami, he said:  
"Despite my previous behaviour, I asure you, Yami, that I did not mean to compromise neither your person nor recommendation. I-I had been misled by cunning schemes and my own misassumptions. Those, combined with my inappropriate, abusive intoxicaion have led to those regrettable moments. Rest assured, it will never happen again."

Bowing deeply before Yami, he concluded.  
"I sincerely apologize for everything that has happened. Gomen nasai."  
Yami only blinked in utter surprise.  
Honda and Anzu face-faulted again, even as Jou threw himself on the ground, yelling:  
"Ahh! The world is doomed! We're all going to die! We're dead, we're dead! Am I? Is it already over? Am I dead?"  
When he opened his eyes, he found everything to be as before, and Kaiba gone.

Moaning, Seto relaxed into his luxurious furo, feeling the knots in his muscles loosen and vanish.  
The past week had been rather strenuous for him, first, he had to fire his new cook(he found him stealing, among other things, an original Nou mask, an acient Shamisen and Haiku scrolls of different age), then Mokuba came home with yet another bruise, and then he had been forced to apologize to Yami.  
Oh well, at least the first shipment of new duel discs was ready and set, the merchandising was in full swing, and he had orders from every bigger company in the world. All was going rather well, a least business-wise…  
"INCOMING!" Blue eyes snapped open in alarm.  
"Wha-?"  
SPLOOSH!!  
Seto found himself entirely drenched, when something hit the surface of the water. Wiping his wet bangs out of his eyes, he glared at his younger brother and roared:  
"Mokuba! How often have I told you, _not_ to do that?!?"  
The raven-haired boy giggled.  
"Including this? Only about 4867 times, give or take a dozen."  
Seto groaned in mock frustration, leaning back, even as Mokuba padded closer to him.  
For a while, they remained in comfortable silence, until the younger Kaiba muttered:  
"Oh, I almost forgot: you got a letter."  
Seto blinked lazily with one eye.  
"So? I get dozens of letters every day, that's nothing special."  
Ebon locks shook in amusement, when his younger brother chuckled:  
"Let me rephrase that: Seto, you got _a_ letter."  
A short splash of water, the rustle of cloth and the soft whisper of the closing door, and his brother was gone.  
Cocking a brow, Mokuba stated:  
"Last time I saw him moving _that_ fast, was, when I broke my arm."

He slipped twice on the marble floor of the hall and nearly connected with the ground, as he raced towards his office, the yukata flapping around his long legs.  
Panting, he entered his bureau, immediately spying the price laying on the desk.  
He almost took a flying leap at it, until he noticed his reflection in the large balcony window: his dripping hairs were sticking in all directions, the yukata was only just concealing his loin, and around his bare feet a slowly growing puddle was forming in the deep-blue carpet.  
Restraing himself, he stalked to the desk, snatched up the letter and tore it open.  
Trying to keep his hair from dripping water on the beautiful inscriptions, he read:

_Take all my loves, my love, yea take them all,  
What hast thou then more than thou hadst before?  
No love, my love, that thou mayst true love call,  
All mine was thine, before thou hadst this more:  
Then if for my love, thou my love receivest,  
I cannot blame thee, for my love thou usest,  
But yet be blamed, if thou this self deceivest  
By willful taste of what thy self refusest.  
I do forgive thy robbery gentle thief  
Although thou steal thee all my poverty:  
And yet love knows it is a greater grief  
To bear love's wrong, than hate's known injury.  
Lascivious grace, in whom all ill well shows,  
Kill me with spites, yet we must not be foes._

"If anyone is going to be killed, it's me, if I don't find out, who writes me those letters. I can't afford another mistake as with Yami. No way I'm going to apologize to him or anybody ever again."

With a final nod, he stored the letter among the others.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mokie-diveball-always a classic kawai moment, ne?


	10. Ten

I just can't seem to keep them chapters short, I just can't. Sorry.

**  
**

**10**

Back in business, and overnight, Seto was confronted with a whole truckload of problems.  
Obviously, the factories had confused the orders, and produced only 40'000 instead of the demanded 400'000 duel discs.  
Luckily, a daughter company of Kaiba Corp. had offered to fill in the gap-on their conditions, of course.  
This was how 2800 people got either a new job or a raise.  
By the time the last duel disc left the fabrication halls, Kaiba was a nervous wreck. He was yelling at everybody and about anything, throwing temper tantrums in front of his staff, fireing high-priced managers and simple workers with a gusto and generally being an even greater ass than usual.  
Finally, with all things set and back to normal, Kaiba had time to care about his other projects and, most of all, Mokuba.

His little brother had been out of sorts lately, glum and quiet, but Seto assumed, it has something to do with the lack of attention he had suffered. So, tonight, he had ordered his cook(who had recovered, and was back on duty, for what Seto was grateful)to make both his and Mokuba's favourite dishes.  
He even managed to be punctual for dinner, which in itself was an exception, seeing as how he often worked until short past ten, only in time to tuck Mokuba in.  
To say, he was mildly surprised at how his brother listlessly pushed his fries around on his plate, despite the fact, that Seto was here to spend time with him, would be an understatement.  
"Mokuba, eat up, I did not have Yoshida-san prepare your favourite meal in order for you to play around with it. Besides, you're still growing-"  
"-and I need the nutrition, I know, I know."  
He nibbled at his burger, and that's when Seto noticed the scratches on his right arm.  
Putting down his chopsticks, he gently took Mokuba's hand to inspect it closer.

The wound had been expertly cleaned and desinfected, and obviously been wrapped up before, because Kaiba could still see the lines, where the cloth had brought pressure on the flesh.  
Frowning, he asked.  
"The thugs?"  
Mokuba only shook his head, suddenly very interested in his food. Stuffing an outrageous amount of fries in his mouth, he chewed carefully, before grunting:  
"Fsh.n-shph." Seto blinked. Fish and chips? Not possibly, he must have misunderstood.  
"Excuse me?" Swallowing, his brother looked away, as he replied:  
"Jounouchi-kun."  
"WHAT?!?" bellowed Kaiba, as he shot up from his chair, murder in his eyes. Mokuba flinched, he had expected this reaction. Raging, Seto stormed out the kitchen, Mokuba hot on his trails.  
"I'm going to kill that god-forsaken, no-good, useless son-of-a-bitch, and bury him like the worthless mutt he is!" he declared, as he reached for his coat and car keys.  
A pair of small hands grabbing his sleeve, however, stopped him.  
"No, Seto, please, don't hurt him, he didn't do it on purpose, I swear! He didn't even see me, less want to hurt me. Just, leave him alone, ok? He apologized, he treated my wound and even brought me home, so, why not just let it slip?"  
Mokuba used his ultimate weapon on Seto: pleading, tear-filled puppy eyes, and honesty.  
For a while, the two brothers just stood there, staring at one another, until Seto sighed and hung his coat back on the rack.  
"Fine. Under one condition, though." Mokuba nodded enthusiastic.  
"I want to know, what happened. All of it."

_Obviously, Honda and Shizuka had been dating secretely, although 'dating' was too much a word. Honda would gladly fill in Jou's place, if the blond couldn't spare the time, to show his younger sister around the town. The young girl soon grew very attached to her brother's best friend, and spent more and more time around him, much to Honda's pleasure._

_However, there was this one girl in school, Minako, who considered Hiroto Honda her personal posession, and started writing him fiery love letters, which Honda replied to with decent refuse.  
Of course, rumours ran high, and soon everybody claimed that Honda's letters contained requests of improper manner (i.e. dirty talk).  
One way or another, Jou had heard of this, and confronted Honda after chasing him down at the arcade._

_Needless to say, Honda and Shizuka had flat-out denied the heresay, Yugi had tried to intervene, Anzu and Otogi had butted in, words were sent back and forth, until Jou saw red.  
With a battle cry, he leapt at Honda, even as Otogi, Anzu, Yugi, Shizuka and Mokuba tried to stop him.  
But Katsuya was madder than a raging bull, he shook off his friends, swung his arm back-and hit Mokuba square in the chest, who went flying, before he landed on the pavement and scraped his arm._

"I've never seen Jou so worried, he apologized at least forty times, while cleaning and bandaging my wound, and even offered to take me to the hospital, but I told him, it was just a scratch. He insisted of having at least a doctor see to my wound, and I told him, I could get my own doctor to make a housecall, if need be, so he carried me home. Then he stayed, until the doc had checked me up and assured him, that it was nothing to worry about, and that it would heal in a couple of days. That's when he finally relaxed, and told me to phone him anytime in case I should feel bad, or need anything. So you see, it's really not that big a hussle."

Seto nodded, then smirked.  
"So, basically, you got hurt, when you tried to save the mutt from being hurt."  
Mokuba stared at his brother, as if this one had just confessed his undying love for frozen yoghurt, then burst out laughing.  
Kaiba cocked a brow.  
"What?"  
His younger sibling just laughed harder, until tears rolled down his cheeks, and made Seto worry, if he was going to hyperventilate. Finally, with a few more chuckles, he wiped his grey-blue eyes and wheezed:  
"Wow, Seto, that was a really good joke-save Jounouchi from being beaten up! As if you didn't knew, that Honda's no match for Katsuya! Or as if anyone else were!"  
It was Kaiba's turn to stare in confusion.  
"What?"  
'You've been saying that a lot lately' stated the annoying little voice again, only to be killed by it's owners swift mental snarl.  
"Oh, come on, nii-san, you know as well as I, that Jounouchi is an excellent fighter! I mean, if he really put his mind on it, he would probably even kick _you_ into next week!" giggled Mokuba.  
"I highly doubt that", replied Kain sourly.  
His brother only shrugged.

Together with the report of the last mandatory meeting, came the next letter.  
Seto rolled his eyes, he really wasn't in mood for this right now.  
Oh well, since it _had_ arrived…

_Why is my verse so barren of new pride,  
So far from variation or quick change?  
Why with the time do I not glance aside  
To new-found methods and to compounds strange?  
Why write I still all one, ever the same,  
And keep invention in a noted weed,  
That every word doth almost tell my name,  
Shewing their birth and where they did proceed?  
Oh know, sweet love, I always write of you,  
And you and love are still my argument;  
So all my best is dressing old words new,  
Spending again what is already spent:  
For as the sun is daily new and old,  
So is my love still telling what is told_

"Yes, I does. However, it does not tell me your name, or who you are, or even where you _might_ be. What are you trying to do-frustrate me? That will not work, because Seto Kaiba doesn't let himself be toyed with!"  
'And don't even _dare_ to comment on that!' he demanded.  
For once, the little voice remained quiet.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

The little voice in the back of your head-how can one not love it?


	11. Eleven

Second-to-last, and suspicions are running high..but first, let's have some fun!

**  
**

**11**

Finally, after nigh on two weeks of arguing, discussing, negotiating, threatening and(occasionally) yelling, everything was settled.  
His other projects were all running smoothly, and for once, Kaiba found himself with nothing to do.  
Well, nothing that requiered his immediate attention or couldn't be handled by either his secretary or FEO.  
So, when Mokuba came and asked for permission to go to the public pool, Kaiba surprised him by not only allowing it, but actually joining him. This way he could also test his new Honda S-2000.

The white-blue hood of the parked car glistened in the sun, as Kaiba and Mokuba flashed their season cards at the entry, and were instantly heralded by a young lad, who carried two lounge chairs and a large parasol with him.  
The place was full, but not too, and people automatically cleared place, once they recognized the young CEO.  
Soon, an agreeable spot was found, and the two boys settled.  
Seto relaxed in his chair and sent his brother along to play with the other kids, while soaking up some sun.  
Lazily gazing at the cheerfull people, the lush green trees and blue sky, Seto felt his eyelids drift closed, as a comfortable tiredness overtook him. Donning his shades, he yawned, as he begun to doze off-just to shoot up with a yelp, when something soft, wet, and considerably icy landed on his sun-kissed belly.  
Loud laughter drew his attention to a couple of teenagers nearby.

Yugi and friends!  
Seto gritted his teeth in frustration.  
Letting his tone fall eighty degrees below zero, he asked:  
"And to whom, oh pray tell, do I own this rather unpleasent experience?"  
As expected, a mop of blond hair almost touched the grass, when Jou gave a curtsy.  
"Heh, soory 'bout that, but it was just too temtping to resist. No hard feelings, ne?" he chuckled.  
"Oh, believe me, I will not harbor any kind of negative emotions," stated Kaiba, as he let the soaked towel plop to the ground and rose, "once I have maimed and KILLED you!"  
He shot towards Katsuya, who gave a short "eep!" then ran for his life, Seto hot on his trails.

Jou was a fast runner, actually one of the fastest at school, but Kaiba had longer legs.  
Yet, the blond would have probably escaped him, if not for the fact that he had to dodge around people in order to prevent a crash. An obstacle, Kaiba didn't have to overcome.  
"Gotcha!" he roared, as he leapt and tackled Katsuya.  
"Kaiba, wait-!" yelled the blond teen-  
SPLOOSH!  
Seto cringed and loosened his grip on Jou, when the cold water contacted with his heated skin. Though his hold only lessened for a split second, it was enough for Jou to twist out of the deathlock and swim out of harm's reach.  
Kaiba tried to grab his ankle, but only got his handed kicked away in the effort.

The sun set behind the horizon, when the Kaiba brothers finally made their way towards the exit, each one lost in his own thoughts.  
With a sigh, Mokuba finally turned to his brother and said:  
"Thank you, nii-san."  
Seto cocked a questioning brow.  
"For coming along and spending time with me. I know, you're always very busy and everything but still…" his voice dropped to a whisper, "I wish, it could be like this more often."  
The CEO felt a small pang in his heart at his brother's saddened tone, but before he could reply, Mokuba shot him a cheerful grin.  
"Hey, after all, you got to have fun, too, didn't you? Come on, I know you enjoyed yourself."  
Reflecting a moment on the day's events, he reluctantly answered:  
"True I must admit, I had a rather pleasant afternoon, mostly because I managed to teach the mutt a few lessons."  
"A few lessons? Seto, you like, dunked him _eight _times, and threw the volleyball twice straight in his face!" laughed Mokuba, making his elder brother smirk.  
"Yes, and to be honest that was the most satisfa-"  
"Kaiba-sama? Pardon me, Kaiba-sama, but there was something being given to me to hand over to you."

Puzzled, Seto stared at the girl behind the counter at the entry. She was quivering in fear, as she held out a small parcel.  
"A-a little girl brought me this, saying that-that a pretty girl gave her this along with a five-hundred Yen, so I-I would hand it over to you, Sir. Douzo sumimasen."  
"Thank you", replied Kaiba automatically, as he reached out and took the offered package.  
He had the feeling, he already knew, what it was.  
Walking back to the parking lot, Seto opened the parcel to find the suspected letter, along with a smaller, sealed card.  
Opening the larger wrapper first, he let his eyes roam the page.  
And stopped dead in his tracks.

_Tired with all these for restful death I cry,  
As to behold desert a beggar born,  
And needy nothing trimmed in jollity,  
And purest faith unhappily forsworn,  
And gilded honour shamefully misplaced,  
And maiden virute rudely stumpeted,  
And right perfection wrongfully disgraced,  
And strength by limping sway disabléd,  
And art made tongue-tied by authority,  
And folly, doctor-like, controlling skill,  
And simple truth miscalled simplicity,  
And captive good attending captain ill.  
Tired with all these, from these would I be gone,  
Save that to die, I leave my love alone_

'Kami, no! She's not going to hurt herself, now is she?'  
"Seto? Seto, what's wrong? What does it say?" urged Mokuba, as he noticed his brother pale.  
This one only shook his head.  
"I'm not quiet sure Mokuba, but it does not sound very pleasant."  
"Maybe there's an explanation inside the card?" offered his younger sibling.  
Blinking, Kaiba stared a the folded, thick sheet, before tearing it open.  
He read and gasped.

_Next Friday._

_The park._

_By sunset._

_Alone. _

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ohh, we're closing in on the revelation-if you know, who it is, don't spill!


	12. Twelve

Well, folks, looks like we're done-I hope you enjoyed the story as much as the poems, and that you remember to drop a review or two.

Thanks to all of you for reading!

**  
**

**12  
  
**

'I don't want to be here' thought Kaiba, as he made his way through the park, searching for his secret admirer, or any hints to this one's whereabouts.  
'There are so many things I would rather do instead of wasting my time on a foolish wild goose hunt! It's not like I got any real interest in some kind of useless romance anyway. I'm only doing this to satisfy my curiousity.'  
'Liar, Liar!' singsanged his concience again-before it received another pummeling.  
'If I could, I would have you arrested for invading my privacy!' hissed Kaiba, before realizing, how pointless it was, to be arguing with himself.  
Sighing, he looked around, trying to find his elusive would-be date, when his eyes snapped over to a park bench near him.

There was something placed on it.  
Something square, white, undisputely familiar.  
Kaiba picked up the envelope, blue eyes searching for the person who might have put it here, before he focused on the poem.

_"That time of year thou mayst in me behold,  
When yellow leaves, or none, or few do hang  
Upon those boughs which shake against the cold  
Bare ruined choirs, where late the sweet birds sang.  
In me thou seest the twilight of such day,  
As after sunset fadeth in the west,  
Which by and by black night doth take away,  
Death's second self that seals up all in rest.  
In me thou seest the glowing of such fire,  
That on the ashes of his youth doth lie,  
As the death-bed, whereon it must expire,  
Consumed with that which it was nourished by.  
This thou perceiv'st, which makes thy love more strong,  
To love that well, which thou must leave ere long."_

Seto shook his head in surprised amusement.  
"I would have never guessed, it was you", he confessed.  
"Really?" asked Jou, as he came to stand next to Kaiba, a serene, confident expression on his face. Seto smirked.  
"You had your sister give the kid the letter, ne?" Jou snickered.  
"That was rather easy, really. How'd you guess?"  
"Well, knowing you-"  
"_Don't_" hissed Katsuya," use that word again. You think you know me? The real me? Or are you referring to this happy-go-lucky-dumbass clown mask I'm wearing? Or the occasional glimpse I give people while dueling or saving lives?"

He shook his head, sadly.  
"Obviously, I haven't taught you very well, ne?"  
Kaiba's jaw dropped.  
"You-me-_you_ taught _me_?" he rasped incredulous. Jou nodded.  
"Yes. I needed you to learn about love, about decency, respect and humility. You needed to learn for yourself, that, when you're in love, you're prone to make a fool of yourself, and that it's ok, if you do so. I also had to teach you to apologize and, basically, to become a considerate, compassionate human being. You're not a computer Seto, and you're not a machine either. Despite everything your stepfather did to and told you, you're still a human, and humans do make mistakes. Nobody is perfect, not even you."

Blue eyes narrowed in anger.  
"Wrong. I was _destined_ to become perfect. I am perfection incarnate."  
Katsuya cocked his head to the side.  
"Then, I'm afraid, you're also prone to extinction. Perfection denies evolution, and evolution is the key to survival, ne?"  
Kaiba just stood there, slack-jawed, as he gazed into Jou's amber eyes, and for the first time looked, really looked into them, and saw the real Katsuya, the one everybody else only caught hints and glimpses of.

He saw the loneliness, the pain and loss, the love and sacrifice, the desperate hopes, conquered fears and shattered dreams, the wishes, pride, bravity, desire and passion, and in all those things, his own soul reflected.  
"Well, " he heard the soft tenor say, "my offer stands. What is your answer, Seto Kaiba?"

He rose from his seat, indicating that the meeting was over. As he led the way out of the room, he pulled his secretary to him and hissed quietly:  
"I need a softer cushion for my seat, asap!"  
The young woman blinked in confusion.  
"Sir?"  
"Just make it happen!"  
"Hai, Kaiba-sama."

When he opened the door to his mansion, he was greeted by a very disgruntled, and very tired looking Mokuba.  
Pointing an accusing finger at Seto, he yelled:  
"I don't care what it costs, or if you have to remodel the entire house, but I want sound-proof walls in my room!"  
With that, the raven-haired boy turned around and left his elder brother standing there, highly surprised and completely embarassed.

Fin

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


End file.
